


Kismet

by Explicit



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), original character - Fandom
Genre: Berlin Wall, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Germany, Nazi, Vampires, War, facism, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: Sometimes you just can't explain how or why, you just have to smile and nod and simply accept that not everything happens entirely at random. Sometimes, just sometimes, it is just meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OC named Mel Beserker, penned by agermanvampreinla from tumblr.

"That was a close one.."

 

"Spike, could you just take that jacket off now?"

 

"No, I like it."

 

Two figures walked the empty streets of Berlin, unafraid of the conflict all around them that divided the East and West via a huge wall. 

 

Angel stopped and turned around, getting in Spike's way and preventing him from moving forward any farther. 

 

"What's with you?" Spike demanded.

 

"Spike I refuse to take another step alongside you as long you're wearing that," Angel poked his chest.

 

Spike looked at the black, leather jacket. The material was real quality and it kept the wearer quite warm, it looked good on him and he really liked the way it felt. The only thing wrong with it, were the symbols on the upper arms. The Nazi symbol, this was what bothered Angel about the jacket and he wanted Spike to take it off and get rid of it. 

 

"Hey, I did the world a favor," Spike argued, "I ate a soddin' Nazi!"

 

"One! You killed one Nazi, Spike!" Angel growled at him, "now throw it away or I'm outta here!"

 

"See ya then!" Spike looked unbothered and held up one hand as if to wave.

 

Angel made a noise of frustration and Spike side-stepped around him and continued walking on without him.

 

Spike wasn't worried about what would happen, in fact he crossed the road in full view because he knew that the Nazi occupied streets were safe as long as he wore the jacket. They wouldn't try to stop him if they thought he was one of their own and even if they did, he'd just bite them and be on his way once more. There wasn't anything for a vampire like him to be afraid of, he grinned to himself at the thought of Angel's concerns and shook his head. As if they needed to be careful anyway, they could take on these Nazis single handedly, they were only humans in uniform after all.

 

A moment later he was so close to the wall that he did actually look around and slow his steps, security was a lot tighter here and even though he wore the jacket, he'd be asked for his papers and to identify himself. Spike slipped into an alley where he knew a tunnel to be, he could get to the other side of the wall via the underground route and safely make it to the train station from there. His plan was to get home to London, but as he approached the end of the alley, he stopped short. Something had dropped down from above and it took him a moment to catch up with its movements, he would have relaxed and grinned if it weren't for the strong scent of vampire born. Spike was bitten and turned into a vampire, it made him powerful but not anywhere near as powerful as one who was born a vampire. He didn't know she was actually demon-born, which made her even more powerful still. The only way to tell the difference, since their scent was the same, was the wings which were currently hidden as tattoo markings on her back.

 

"Nazi-Abschaum!" the woman spat, calling him Nazi Scum.

 

Spike opened his mouth to explain, but she moved quickly and struck his jaw with her fist. He stumbled backwards and she kicked his chest, sending him flying into the brick wall of a building, leaving a broken indent as he struck it and fell to the ground with a groan. She advanced on him and Spike shook his head, freeing himself of his daze and he lunged at her. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her for a moment, she looked startled but quickly recovered and before Spike could explain, she arched her back and threw him off. He found himself being pinned down, her fangs in his face as she snarled and he squirmed to try and avoid her venomous canines. Spike didn't scare easily, but he was actually losing this fight and she looked far too crazed to even be able to listen to reason. She was insane, he thought, she'd never give him a chance to speak a single word. But he was determined not to die labeled a Nazi, so he struggled harder and tried to shove her off. The vampiress only grew more furious with him, standing up to grab his jacket and throw him into another wall. Spike struck it with such force that he went right through the bricks this time, landing on the floor of the inside of the building. She came at him again, he kicked out and struck her chest, sending her back a short way but it didn't seem to have much effect on her and she growled, only to come at him once again, seemingly tireless. 

He held up his hands but she pulled them away, unleashing her fury upon him until he finally cried out for her to stop. She paused mid punch, staring down at his bruised face, one eye was swollen shut and his lip was split open. Spike slowly held his hands up, she snarled angrily and he coughed.

 

"Enough," Spike groaned, "I'm not a bloody Nazi, I'm not even German.."

 

The woman's eyes very slowly began to change color, blue twinkling orbs now stared down at him as her expression turned from insanely vicious to realization and regret. She sat back and Spike got up, both of them were panting heavily and they were otherwise silent for a long moment of contemplation. They were on the same side, this whole fight had been for nothing. Spike frowned as he heard her wheeze a sort of giggling sound, unable to see what was so damn funny. The woman started to laugh harder, needing to hold her sides as she did so and Spike looked at her as if she were loony. But as she laughed, a smile slowly began to form on his lips and after a while, he started to laugh as well. It was the strangest thing, they would have looked quite mad to anyone else watching but in that moment they were just relieved and letting go of stress. 

 

"Sorry ich habe deinen Arsch getreten," the woman told him, "sorry I kicked your ass."

 

Spike nodded, admitting defeat but at least he would walk, or rather limp, away from this and be able to recover in time. 

 

*

 

It was evening in LA, Spike was sitting down to read the paper at a cafe because he was looking for something to do that would earn him some cash that didn't require beating people up and taking their wallets. He scanned the want ads and saw a request for somebody to do some roadie work. He grinned, sounded easy enough and he liked the idea of traveling with a band, so long as they did it by night. He got up and left the cafe, walking the few blocks required before he got to the small record store listed as the address in the ad. He stepped inside and looked around, his eyes catching those blue, twinkling orbs of a familiar, smiling woman..

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
